Somewhere out there
by Amidala Granger
Summary: Songfic de la canción Somewhere out there. Una tempestad provoca que Harry y Draco sean separados. Draco teme que Harry esté muerto, y éste, moribundo, lo busca por toda la ciudad.


Songfic de la canción "Somewhere out there" que salía en una película cuyo título ya no recuerdo I'm so sorry…

Display: nada es mío, todo excepto la trama es de Rowling. ¿Me ven escribiendo el 7º libro? Por favor… De primera, hablaría un inglés perfecto! Y no tendría que plantearme la posibilidad de dar clases particulares para costearme la futura carrera de filología hispánica ¬¬u

Notas¡Reventaba si no lo escribía! No me conseguía quitar esto de encima, llevaba varios días con las dos versiones (la otra es personal)

****

**_SOMEWHERE OUT THERE_**

Debía encontrarle, debía hacerle ver que estaba vivo. Herido, débil, sin un lugar donde dormir, solo. Pero estaba vivo, y eso era lo importante. La imagen del joven de cabellos rubio platinado le daba fuerzas para avanzar, aunque sea solo para verle una vez más. Cuánto le amaba… Miró hacia el cielo. Su semblante se ensombreció ante la luz perlada de la luna que iluminaba todo su camino.

_Somewhere, out there (En algún lugar, fuera de aquí)_

_Beneath the pearl moonlight (Bajo la luz perlada de la luna) _

_Someone's thinking of me (Alguien está pensando en mí)_

_And loving me tonight (Y amándome esta noche)_

Draco miró a través de la ventana….se encontraba tan solo. La luna llena iluminaba su pálido rostro, dejando ver como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro hasta caer en el mármol. Le había perdido, no le volvería a ver. Su parte lógica le decía que la tormenta le había matado, no sabía nadar, no había podido sobrevivir a la fuerte tempestad de aquel día. Sin embargo… su corazón tenía la falsa esperanza de que Harry estaba vivo…en algún lugar, lejos de allí. Deseó que fuera verdad….que pudiera encontrarle algún día.

_Somewhere, out there (En algún lugar, fuera de aquí)_

_Someone's saying a pray (Alguien está rogando)_

_That will find one another (Para que nos encontremos)_

_In a bit somewhere out there (En algún lugar, fuera de aquí)_

Harry lo sabía. Presentía que estaba muy lejos de él. Se sentó en la acera, cubierto por su capa marrón para que el frío no le llegara tanto como debería. Miró hacia el cielo. La primera estrella, brillante como siempre, había aparecido en el firmamento. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa nocturna le meciera el cuerpo, tranquilizándole, relajando sus tensos músculos del agotador día que había vivido. Se sentía caer de sueño, pero debía avanzar…

Debía encontrar a Draco.

_And even do I know how very far apart we are(Y aunque sé que estamos muy lejos)_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star (Ayuda pensar que estamos deseando a la misma brillante estrella)_

Estaba cantando. Era algo curioso en él. Nunca lo había hecho y sin embargo allí estaba. Entonando una dulce melodía, casi como una nana, improvisada por él. Recordó que Harry amaba su voz casi tanto como a él en esencia.

A unas cuantas calles de allí, un joven cantaba la misma canción, acunándose a sí mismo, intentando dormirse.

_And when a night we start to singing a lonesome lullaby (Y cuando una noche empecemos a cantar una dulce nana)_

Y a pesar de que Harry había tarareado la canción a un tono casi inaudible, este había llegado a oídos de Draco, gracias al silencio que inundaba las calles de la ciudad. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se apresuró a salir de su casa, deseando que en verdad fuera Harry.

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky (Ayuda pensar que estamos durmiendo bajo el mismo gran cielo)_

Lejos empezó a oir el eco de unos pasos apresurados que no iban a ningún lugar. Se encontraba extremadamente cansado, por lo que no le llamó la atención el hecho de que alguien andara por las solitarias calles. Siguió cantando, sin importarle nada, e intentando reconciliar el sueño., volviendo a soñar con él, con que se encontraban de nuevo.

_Somewhere, out there (En algún lugar, fuera de aquí)_

_If love can see as through (Si el amor nos puede ver a través)_

_That will find one another (Para que nos encontremos)_

_Somewhere out there (En algún lugar, fuera de aquí)_

_Our wet dreams come true (nuestros sueños se harán realidad)_

Draco oyó de nuevo la melodía, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí. Esta la oía cada vez más clara, pero sentía que se iba apagando poco a poco. Tropezó consigo mismo en su paso apresurado, cayendo de pleno en un gran charco que se había formado por la lluvia del día anterior, manchándose la ropa con la suciedad que había acumulada ahí. Pero por primera vez no le importó. En un callejón veía una figura acurrucada bajo una capa marrón. Se incorporó y fue hacia allá con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Cuando la luna salió de entre las nubes reconoció a Harry, y sintió como de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Corrió hacia allá y se arrodilló delante suya.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó algo dudoso. - ¡Harry, despierta! – no hubo respuesta- ¡Harry, por favor, despierta!- empezó a zarandearle. Este abrió los ojos levemente y le miró.

- Draco…- dijo con un hilo de voz. Ambos sonrieron. Draco abrazó a Harry fuertemente, llorando, al igual que su pareja.

- Oh, Harry…creí que habías muerto – Se miraron a los ojos, y no pudieron evitar besarse con desesperación. Fue Draco quien cortó el beso, alzando a Harry en brazos y llevándolo de vuelta a casa.

- Por fin juntos, amor…


End file.
